Your world or mine?
by shotheground
Summary: Natsu from edolas goes to earthland! What do you think will happen to him and the earthland version? read and see for yourselves!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time I'm going to make a fanfic. Hope you like it.

A fairy tail fanfic

One day, while Mirajane was going back to the guild after shopping, someting caught her eyes.

"Oh hello there. What a beautiful lady you are." said the old vendor.

"Arigatou. What is that you are selling?"

"Oh these." the vendor suddenly lifted up a viel that she was selling.

"Here, you can see that this potion can make someone fall in love with you."

"Oh"

"Yes! Yes! (in a devious tone) But it will only last a day. Is there anyone you want to use on?" she asked in very weird way.

There wasnt anyone in mind of Mirajane so she suddenly left the old vendor.

"Wait! It has a scent and taste of jasmine flowers." Mirajane walk backwards towards the vendor.

"Only one please."

Mirajane doesnt know that the potion is linked with black magic. The potion really do help you to get your loved one but only he or she who's the first one to see you and also it has one side-effect...

Back at the guild

"Ohayou everyone!" she greeted out

"Ohayou Mira-san!" greeted Levy-chan

When Mirajane sorted out the things she bought Natsu pop out of nowhere.

"Mira-san, what you got there?"

"Oh Natsu I..."

"Mira-san ohayou!" happilly greeted Happy.

"Ohayou! Happy"

"What's this?" Natsu took the viel that Mira-san bought and started sniffing it.

"Oohh! It has a jasmine scent." not knowing what really is, Natsu started to drink it.

"Oy!" someone shouted at the back

"Oy! Gray! Want to have a one-one battle with me?!"

"What's that" he was pointing out about Natsu was holding

"Nothing." then Natsu suddenly hid the viel in his back.

"Dont be so selfish Natsu, give it to me." then Gray suddenly pushed Natsu of the chair making him slump to the floor

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" suddenly Gray took the viel from Natsu's hand.

"What's this?" also not knowing what the viel contains, Gray started to drink it.

"Hey! Give it back you naked-pervert!"

Then Natsu ang Gray started having a fight.

" There they go again" Mira-san said while sorting

"Ohayou!" the one who greeted was none other than Lucy.

"Lucy!" shouted Happy

"Whats happening" then she suddenly saw Natsu ang Gray fighting

"Oh, not agai-" Lucy started to feel someting after seeing Natsu

"Hey Lucy! Whats wrong?" Asked Happy while flying

"N-natsu..."

"Natsu? He's over there. Fighti-"

DUG

Someone suddenly pushed, extremely hard, aside happy and Lucy

"Hey-"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia doesnt know but her feelings right now is intense more than her usual feelings for Gray.

"Gray-sama.." she started out daydreaming again.

"Hey! Whats you-" again, Lucy was cut off when Natsu was flying towards Lucy after Gray's intense punch.

"Aaahhhhh!"

They landed on Cana-san's barrel of alcohol.

"Oy!" Cana said.

"Gomenasai Cana. Its because of Natsu- waaaahhhhh!" a barrel of wine suddenly crack open and since Lucy was talking, she accidentally drink it.

"Oy Lucy!" shouted Cana

"Aww man. Even for a single punch it still hu- owowowowow!" Cana was pinching Natsu's right ear.

"Natsu! Look what you'ved done. You spilled all the wine and let Lucy drink a barrell." she wined

"Its not my fault. Blame it to Gray!"

"Natsu! Are you done? Well, from the start I know that I can beat you." bragged Gray

"What did you say? Maybe you-"

"N-natsu..." said Lucy

"What's wrong. Can't you see I'm busy with Gray here?!"

"I love you"

"That naked punk-w-w-w-what?!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Gray was coming in an overall punch.

Before Gray could punch Natsu, Juvia suddenly blocked him

"J-juvia! Get out of the way! Natsu and-"

"I LOVE YOU GRAY-SAMA!"

"W-w-what are you talking about?"

"From the start, Juvia has always love you and now..." Juvia trapped Gray in a net made of water.

"O-oy!"

"Juvia ang Gray-sama will be together!"

Aside to both Natsu and Gray's situation, the guild was once again in chaos.

When the viel still have a half amount in it, a few members also drank it. After Gray was Levy. And the first one to see her was Elfman. Levy started running around the guild while Elfman was chasing her. Next was Evergreen, Freid was the first to see her. Next was Gajeel with Wendy, Romeo with Erza, Happy and Lily and Mirajane with Master Makarov.

Since problem is once again in fairy tail, Natsu went out of the guild while Lucy in her back.

They went straight to Lucy's house.

" Aww man. I'm missing out the fun" he whinned

He dropped Lucy in her bed and slumped of to the floor.

"Natsu?" Lucy in a whisper tone

"Oy Lucy! Dont go around telling people you love them, they might think your crazy. Well, you are one so it doesnt change the fact... O-oy!"

Natsu was getting a little akward since Lucy started to go near him like she was observing him.

"Natsu"

"Y-yeah?"

Lucy started to smile weirdly

"i like you"

She kissed Natsu on the lips

0_0- natsu

#^_^#-lucy

Afterwards, she started to sleep while hugging Natsu on the floor.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream came from Natsu while he was running out of Lucy's house

The potions side-effect was getting drunk. Its not because of Cana's wine why Lucy started to act strangely but also the effect of the potion.

Next day...

"Ohayou Natsu, Happy!"

"Ohayou Mira-san" - Happy

"Ohayou..." - Natsu

"Whats wrong? You look pale."

"Natsu's been like that after she went to Lucy's house."

"Maybe because of yesterday. A problem rampage again, right Happy?" suddenly Happy was thingking of yesterday about Lily's craziness for him.

"Nooo!" Happy's soul suddenly went out of his body

"Ohayou Mira-san! Ohayou Natsu-san, Happy!" greeted Wendy

"Ohayou Wendy-"

"Ohayou everyone!" someone shouted.

"Lucy-san ohayou!"-Wendy

"Ohayou Lucy!"-Mirajane

"Lucy!"-Happy

"L-lucy... Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"- Natsu suddenly ran out

"What's wrong with Natsu?"

"After he got back from your place, he started to act strangely. Did you do something to him Lucy?" asked Happy

"What do you mean? I didnt remember Natsu coming over and I'm certain that I didnt do something bad to him."

"Well maybe something is bothering him or maybe... He liiiikes you~"

" Dont make up stories Happy. I-"

"Gomenasai Gray-sama. Juvia will do anythig just to repay you back from yesterday!"

"Its alright Juvia-"

"Juvia is very sorry for what hapenned! Uwaaahhh!" Juvia started to cry

"The guilds flooding again!"

"Gray do something!"

"Me?!"

"J-juvia *sniff* is very SORRY! Uwaahh!"

"Well thats something today isnt it?"

"Aye!"

Natsu went to the forest to fish.

"Ha! I caught another one! Hey Lu- ... Oh yeah."

Suddenly, the scene replaid back to his head

"Grrrr! Whats wrong with her?! I know she wouldnt do that in purpose, but..."

*flashback*

"Natsu"

"Y-yeah?"

"i like you"

*end of flashback*

"Why does it always plays back in my head?!"

Natsu started to get irritated so he focused in catching fish

"HAAAAA!"

With a determined look, he caught 30 fishes, the big ones.

"Natsu!" Happy suddenly went flying toward Natsu

"Happy!" Happy hugged Natsu

"Hey buddy! Lets roast this fish later."

"Aye sir!"

"Natsu!"

Coming in the forest was Lucy

" We've been looking for you all day! Where have you been?"

"Ahhh.."

"Well?"

"Avoiding you" but he cant tell that right? "Nothing. Just fishing."

"Then why were you avoiding Lucy, aye natsu?"

"Yeah. Did I do something?"

"Ahh.."

"Well, tell us already"

Lucy was waiting for Natsu's answer

" Ahh... Whats the last thing you remember yesterday?"

"Huh? Dont dodge the question Natsu."

"No. Just tell me, whats the last thing you remember from yesterday."

"Yesterday...mmm... Oh! You flew right at me and making me drink the barrel of wine!" Lucy started to hit Natsu with a stick

"Ouch! Hey, I-stop it-ouch!- i didnt mean-hey!- it was Gray's fault-ouch! Stop hitting me!"

"Then tell me whats the problem!"

"After that accident, is there anything you still remember?" Lucy thought that Natsu was acting strangely. Asking about yesterday and all.

"Well... none. After that I remember I was sleeping back at my place. Is there anything bad happened yesterday?" Natsu's expression suddenly lightened up and started jumping around like he just beauten up 5 monsters and yelling "Woo hoo! Yesss!"

Then Happy whispered something to Lucy

"Lucy, Natsu's acting a little strange isnt he."

"Aye."

After Natsu's problem was over he came back to his normal senses.

"Well c'mon! Let's get back to the guild and roast this! C'mon Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

Lucy thought that Natsu might already have gone mad. Well, he's still the fire dragon slayer that everyone knows and love, she thinks.

Kidding aside, after that problem of his, that was just half of the real story that I'll be telling you. The real story is going to happen here...

"Hey Lucy! Are you a chicken or just weak?!" said Levy-chan

"What did you say?! Can you repeat it?!"

Lucy was starting to get a little irritated

"I said if your just a stupid chicken or-" before Levy finished what she was saying, Lucy was coming in an attack

"HAAAAA!"

To tell you guys, those two who were fighting were the edolas version of Levy and Lucy. After the chaos of edolas and earthland, everything went back to normal (except the lost of magic here in edolas). The edolas version of fairy tail is still on the job but using their own abilities and strength to fight.

"You little!" Lucy and Levy started having a fight again,as usual.

"Go Levy!" shouted edolas Droy and Jet

"Get e'm Lucy! Right Juvia-chan." shouted edolas Gray. And still, Juvia didnt respond.

"HAAA!" Levy was coming to Lucy for an open punch but Lucy just dodged it.

While Levy and Lucy was fighting, edolas version of Natsu came with something holding at his his back.

"Oy Natsu! Come on!" shouted Gray

"Gray, have you seen Lu-" right about when Natsu was searching for Lucy, she came flying towards him.

"Look out!" she shouted but it was too late. They both went flying out the guild

"Aww man. That puch of hers wasnt bad at all. Then I'll have to give it back two times more powerful. Hey Natsu, you alright?" Lucy started standing again.

"Hey Natsu!" she was helding out her hand to help Natsu get up.

"Hey! I was asking a question. Natsu!"

"No."

"What are you talking about? Get up already you slowpoke." then Lucy noticed something smashed up at the back of Natsu

"Whats that?" pointing at Natsu's back

"N-nothing. Dont worry about me. Get back already. Levy might be wrecking the guild already"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm alright. Dont worry"

Lucy started walking back at the guild in curiosity

'what's his problem?' she was thingking about.

"*Sigh* a cake, all wrecked up." Nastu said while cleaning up the mess.

Today was Lucy Ashley's birthday but herself forgot about it. Only Natsu, in the guild, remembers it every year. He was going to give Lucy a strawberry shortcake this year since last year they all celebrated a chocolate cake with her.

"Such a waste." he muttered

Natsu started to cry again for what was happening.

Her own birthday, she forgets?! What is she. Then I come giving her a birthday cake and what does she give me, an early bruise again. Natsu was telling to himself

After cleaning up the mess, he went driving to the forest. He just wanted to forget what happened to them earlier.

*sigh* he was resting in the forest under a tree.

"I wish something good will happen today." he started to doze of until something startle him

Brrr... The ground was shaking

"What's happening?" suddenly a magic circle was circling him.

"W-w-what's this?!"

The magic circle suddenly opened a hole to another dimension.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Natsu screamed. The hole was taking him to another dimension...

A parallel world...

Earthland. Fiore, Magnolia.

1 hour earlier in earthland...

In the forest... Again...

"Where's the sunkist leaf Charle?" asked Wendy while making a bonfire in the middle of the afternoon.

"What was it for again Wendy?" asked Charle

"I read about this in the book I borrowed in the library. A spell of traveling back and forth to the past or the future or even going to different places or worlds. A phase spell. Looking to all the phases of things from back then to phases of the future, also seeing the different phase of a given, place, thing or even to someone.."

"Can it really be done Wendy?"

"I dont know. There's nothing inside the book saying about having done by anyone already."

"It might be dangerous you know. I think you shouldnt-"

"There's still one thing missing. I've already got the 2 ice jace, a purple kettle flower, the grit powder and a sunkist leaf but there still something missing."

"Wendy..."

Grrrr...

"Eek! What was that Charle?!"

A sound coming from the bushes.

Grrrr...

"There it goes again!" Wendy was about to cry when...

"Crereereeree-Creereereeree!"

"Aaahhhh!" both Wendy and Charle sreamed when an animal came running out of the bushes.

While both of them were still busy, the animal accidentally put a special seed in Wendy's bonfire. The last thing to complete the spell. A bount seed. It can help one's spell to open a dimension to any place, any time or any world.

When the animal left, Charle and Wendy started to calm down.

"That was close."

Suddenly a burst of flames bounced from the bonfire Wendy made. A magic circle suddenly appear infront of them.

"C-charle... W-whats ha-happening?" Wendy was just staring at the circle waiting for what will happen next.

A hole suddenly opened and something or someone poped out of it.

"Wendy..."

The circle suddenly dissapeared and leaving somekind on the grass.

"Uhhh..."

"Charle. What happened?" Wendy was just staring at the grass.

"I dont know but I think we need to see that." Charle was pointing the thing the hole left for them.

"Uhhh... Where am I?"

"Uh... W-who are you?" Wendy asked

"Wendy?" he turned to Charle and Wendy, and when they saw who it was...

"Natsu."

All of them gasp, shocked of whats happening

"Little Wendy? Wait, where am I? What happened?"

"Natsu... The edolas version of him, is right here. But how? Where, why?" Wendy was just as curious as edo-Natsu is.

"I think the spell you used really does work Wendy."

"You mean-"

"Wait, youre telling me that I'm in earthland?!" asked edo-Natsu

"Unfortunately yes. Wendy, does the book say anything about a time limit?"

"I read a page, saying something about a day. Ah! I remember. The spell lasts only a day, after that you'll be back where you came from."

"That means I have to stay here, for a day?"

"Yes. But dont worry, you'll be back to edolas by the end of the day Natsu-san" said Wendy.

"Wait, a while ago I was just in edolas then suddenly a hole just sucked me up, and now, I'm here?" Edo-Natsu was scared and about to cry.

"A-ah Natsu-san! Dont cry! We'll get you back, somehow. But for now we need to wait."

"Wendy, your spell did work but to Natsu from edolas only."

"I dont know. I think theres a connection within the ingredients I used. Maybe Natsu from edolas was also using one of it while I was making the spell."

"I was just in the forest earlier. Then the trees started to wither there." said edo-Natsu.

"What kind of tree was it Natsu-san?" asked Wendy

"A sunkist tree."

"Well that makes sense." said Charle

"We used a sunkist leaf in the spell, it also may have transported you here while holding some of the leaves there." Charle was still thinking of what will they do to Natsu from edolas.

"Since youre here, why dont you come and see the guild of earthland."

"Wendy, I dont think-"

"Its okay Charle. We got to see the guild there, then its his chance to see the guild here." Wendy was smiling to Charle as if pleasing her.

"The guild?"

"Yeah. You can also see Lisanna there. Everyone will be happy if they get to see the edolas version of Natsu."

"Well I supposed so" Natsu was still thingking.

"Well we couldnt leave you here, so I guess we can get you to the guild." said Charle

"Yeah! And dont worry. Everyone is cheerfull there. Well, opposite personalities than the one in edolas."

To be continued! hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the continuation guys! sorry for any mispelled words.

"Well..." Natsu suddenly remembered what happened earlier back at edolas with him and Lucy. The earthland version of Lucy was much nicer, he thinks.

"Okay."

"Yeah! C'mon, I'm sure you already know everyone but remember that their personalities is very different from the ones in edolas." explain Wendy

At the guild

"Natsuuu!"

"Graaaay!"

Once again, Natsu and Gray was having a fight

"Go Natsu"

"Beat him Gray!"

"Way to go Natsu!"

"Punch him harder Gray!"

While everyone was paying attention to Natsu and Gray, Wendy came in with Charle and edo-Natsu

"Charle!" Happy was flying to go see Charle when he suddenly saw Natsu

"Natsu..."

"Hey Happy, whats the-" Lucy was shouting at Happy when she also was cut off seeing edo-Natsu

"Ice make hammer!" Gray hit Natsu with his attack making him fly of to the guild's door

"Look out!" someone shouted

Wendy and Charle dodge but forgotten about edo-Natsu

"Aaaahhhh!" both of them rolled out of the guild.

"Hey, who was that?"

"He looks like Natsu."

"Natsu!" Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Charle shouted in unison

They went out of the guild looking for them

"A-ouch..."

"Gray, it's payback time!" Natsu was getting ready when Lucy and the others were running towards them.

"Oh hey! Whats the problem?"

Lucy and the others just ran pass him

"You alright?" asked Charle

"Is there anything hurt, anything at all?" asked Lucy

"N-no-nothing. I-it's just...*sniff*...just" Edo-Natsu started to cry again

"Hey guys, what ya doing there?" Natsu went to check what they were looking

"It hurts, a little" said edo-Natsu

"Me?!" shouted earthland-Natsu

"N-natsu..."

"How did you get here?" asked Natsu

"That's what we also want to know Natsu. I thing someone should explain all of this. Wendy?" Lucy was looking at Wendy and Charle

Back at the guild...

"So youre the other version of Natsu?"

"Hai. Natsu fireball, from edolas."

"Natsu!" someone shouted

"Lisanna!" Lisanna hugged Natsu like seeing him after a few years

"We missed you back at the guild!"

"I miss all of you too! Well their other personality exactly." Lisanna was pertaining at tha guild

"Gray, youre stripping?" asked edo-Natsu when he saw Gray without clothes.

"O-oy!"

"Back at edolas, Gray hated not wearing anyting. He usually have 5 layers of clothes on him." explained edo-Natsu

"Well thats weird. Gray here always strips. Taking off his clothes is his specialty." suddenly the guild started to laugh

"Oh, and Cana." everyone suddenly turned to Cana who was drinking

"Cana doesnt drink back at edolas. She's always the one whose prim and proper there."

"Cana, our Cana? There's not a single where she's not drinking!"

"Hey! Dammit I heard that!"

While everyone was still talking with edo-Natsu, real Natsu and Lucy was asking Wendy what happened.

"That's all. I didnt do anything after that." said Wendy

"Maybe theres something that we still dont know. Happy, Charle can you go back to the forest to see if there's anything you can find." asked Lucy

"Sure"

"Aye sir!" Happy and Charle then flew out of the guild

"As for now, I think edo-Natsu will be much safer here at the guild." said Lucy

"Since he's here, I think I should fix him up." Natsu said in a grin

"Huh?" looking curiously at him

Natsu stood up and walked to the crowd

"Your training starts now!" he said to edo-Natsu

"Wa-what?! Wait, I do-" Natsu suddenly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the guild

What is this time Natsu, Lucy thought to herself.

At the forest... Again... Yes, again...

"Natsu's training guide to dragon slaying magic 101 start's now!"

They were in the forest so Natsu can train edo-Natsu to fight even out of a vehicle.

"I dont have magic" edo-Natsu said

"No prob. All you need is the will of a dragon slayer." Natsu said

"But I'm not a dragon slayer"

"He's right Natsu" Lucy told him.

"You dont need to be a dragon slayer to fight, only the guts of it. Knowing how to fight like one. Youre the opposite of me right? Then you should know how to fight." Natsu stared edo-Natsu as if waiting for an attack

"I-I dont know how to f-fight. I'm supposed to be in a vehicle to gain enough confidence." he told us

"That's why today I'm in front of you. To teach you the basics of it. C'mon lets start."

Natsu suddenly got something out of the blue.

"First-ah, you need-mmm- to lift-this"Natsu carried a rock, no a giant boulder

"A-are you nuts. How in the world can I carry that?!" shouted edo-Natsu

"Huh, its easy come on!" Natsu suddenly threw the boulder right at edo-Natsu.

"AAAHHH!" Both Lucy and edo-Natsu dodged it.

"Natsu are you alright?! How can he carry something that big?!" Lucy shouted

"Well, Igneel used to train me like that."

"Start with something easier, like-uhh, basic punching." She suggested

"Yeah. Thats good." agreed edo-Natsu

"Punching, its boring. How about cutting a boulder in half."

"Natsu!" shouted Lucy

"Okay, okay. Lesson 1: Basic punches."

Natsu stood in frot of edo-Natsu

"Punch me with all you've got 'kay."

"I-I dont know." answered edo-Natsu

"What?! Just a punch. Its easy. Look." Natsu made a cracking sound with his hands and suddenly hit a boulder.

A few seconds, it suddenly cracked to pieces.

"Its easy." Natsu said with a grin.

"You call it easy, I call it 'pain'. Isnt there somethig easier?" asked edo-Natsu

While edo-Natsu, Natsu and Lucy are dealing with their problem, Charle and Happy were investigating the problem of Wendy's spell.

"Charle, have you found anything yet?" asked Happy while flying around

"None. How about you?"

To be continued. Thanks for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

So... This is the epilouge. I know you didnt much like the story but still, thanks for reading it. :) I'm not great at making stories, its just my past time. This is just only a short story. I've made a lot of wrong spelling, grammar etc. problems, but you guys still supported it so I thank you. Lets get started then! :)

"None." Happy and Charle rested for a while before going back to search

"Charle, what did you and Wendy make?"Happy asked

"A spell. A spell to travel to different places, worlds and even different time space. Wendy wanted to try if she can go back to the past to see what happened to Grandeen and the other dragons that disappear 7 years ago. But I think it worked but the other way around." she said.

"The edolas version of Natsu was the one who travelled. But can he still go back?"

Charle stood up and started to search again

"Yes. The spell lasts only a day. He'll get back to Edolas after sundown. But, I still dont know why the spell worked?" she muttered

"Why is that?" Happy asked

"We were still missing one ingredient to finish the spell. A bount seed. The one thing that can open a portal, but we didnt have any so we thought the spell wouldnt work."

Brrr...

"What's that?" happy asked

"I-it came back!" shouted Charle

"Creereeree-creereeree!"

The small animal suddenly jumped out of the bushes.

After it ran away, there was something that it left behind.

Happy picked it up and observed it.

"Charle, what do you think this is?" Happy raised the seed.

"T-that's the seed! Its the bount seed."

Happy looked through the bushes were the animal came from.

"Wow." he muttered

Right behind were different kinds of wild flowers. Some have very long stems, short ones and some weird looking ones.

"Happy, looked at this one." Charle picked a flower and showed it to him. Inside the flower was a seed, same as the one that Happy is holding.

"A perfect match. The animal we saw, was it also the one you and Wendy saw?"

"Yeah. No doubt about it. But how did it get there?" she asked.

Both of them thought about it for a second.

"Maybe the animal put it, accidentally?" Happy said.

"Maybe. C'mon, we have to tell Wendy about these."

They both flew out to get back to the guild.

Meanwhile...

"I'm tired!" whined edo-Natsu

"We arent even half of the training." said Natsu

"What?! First you used me as a punching bag for 'MY' training, second throwing logs at me so I can practice dodging, which didnt work, third have me swim in the river and been chased by the pirhana you've put, fourth blasting me with your dragon roar, fifth..." he was cut off when Natsu started talking

"It can help you strenghten your ability. And stop crying!" shouted Natsu

Edo-Natsu was starting to cry again. He knew he was never as strong as the earthland Natsu nor brave like him. He was totally the opposite of himself. Maybe thats why Lucy(pertaining to edolas version) likes him more. He thought.

"Dont cry Natsu(edolas). M-maybe we should take a break, eh Natsu (looking to earthland version)." sugested Lucy.

"Guess your right. I'm a bit tired and the sun's going down. I think we should already get back to the guild."

The three of them started to walk back to the guild.

"Woo hoo!"

"Lets party!"

"Mira, more booze here!"

"Coming right up!"

Everyone in the guild was in a very festive mood again.

"Is it always like this everyday?" asked edo-Natsu

"Yeah. Were used to it here. Sometimes in a jolly mood then usually a fight follows up." she said.

"Fights, thats normal to us."

"The habit of them fighting is still the same." lucy said while having bored tone

"Oh, I mean the version of you."

"As expected. The edolas me was really rude."

Wendy, Happy and Charle ran towards them.

"Hey guys, problems?" asked Lucy

"We found out what happened" Wendy said

Charle and Happy told them their side of story. Wendy connected Happy's story with what also happened with them.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble we've caused Nastu-san." apoligized Wendy

"Dont worry. I know you didnt mean any harm." he said.

"You'll be back to edolas. I think, for about two more hours." calculated Charle

"Then its settled. Since youre still here let's have fun!" Lucy said

All of them in the guild was having a great time. Gray and Natsu having their usual fights, Lucy and Levy was having some girl time while Wendy, Charle, Happy and edo-Natsu was playing some cards. Edo-Natsu was having a lot of fun with them. Since his stay this morning, all of them were very nice to him. Telling different stories and fun they have everyday in the guild.

Edo-Natsu can't sometimes help to be jelous of them. Back in their guild, they just usually fight and run away from the fairy hunters before the earthland Natsu defeated them. Things may have differ after the magic was lost but for him nothing changed.

Lucy...he thought. She was always the one who gets him in trouble. Noisy, rude and strong. Kind of different from Lucy here. The earthland version of her was nice and soft to anyone, but still noisy. He giggled in the thought of it. Both strong in their own way.

Me... weak, slow and a coward. Very different from the other me. Strong, confident and always have hope with anything.

"Coward..." he whispered

"Who's a coward?"

He turned around to see earthland Natsu.

"Coward...oh, i meant me." he said

"What are you saying? Youre not a coward."

"Yes I am! I'm always crying when I'm not in my car. Afraid of little things and just count on others for help. I'm weak and powerless."

"You may be a coward or weak but never will you be powerless. You have your friends by your side. Whenever you needed them they will always be by your side. They're the ones who give you the power to move forward. Without them you'll never be able to reach anything you want. Your goals and dreams, friends will help you reach it. Dont ever forget that."

Edo-Natsu was moved with what earthland Natsu said. Looking to himself saying that was never he would imagine.

Friends... they're the ones who give you power. He's right. Even if they were a little rude and tough, they never left me. Always giving me confidence to do anything. Gray, Lisanna, Cana, Mirajane, Elfman, ...

"Everyone..." Lucy. He thought.

"Youre right. Without them I wouldnt have done anything. I am weak and a coward but my friends are always there to give me courage to face anything."

"Fear is not evil, it tells you your weaknesses. Your comrades will never leave you. They'll help you face your fears."

Edo-Natsu nodded.

My friends are always by my back. Helping me. Stood up for me in times of need. Theyre my friends and comrades.

"Are you ready?" Wendy asked

"Yes."

Wendy, Happy, Charle, Natsu and Lucy was in the forest to help get back edo-Natsu.

"Stand there and we'll just put the last ingredient. Hold the sunkist leaf and close your eyes."

Edo-Natsu hold tight with his leaf and closed his eyes.

"Think of edolas. Think of your friends there. Remember the times you had there." Wendy said

Edo-Natsu reminisce the times he had with everyone there. Their smiles, their laughs, their fun times and the bad ones. He was always with them. Having fun.

"Lucy"

Wendy put the bount seed in the fire and a then there was a sudden burst of fire. A magic circle wrapped edo-Natsu.

"Bye Natsu-san!" he heard Wendy

"We'll miss you!" Lucy shouted

"Goodbye Natsu" shouted Happy and Charle

"Remember all your friends! Their the ones who give you power. Goodluck Natsu!" shouted Natsu

Even though edo-Natsu couldnt see them he heard there goodbye's.

'Edolas, fairy tail. My friends... My home'

Edolas... (few minutes before edo-Natsu got back)

"Where in the hell is Natsu?!" shouted Lucy.

"He said he wanted some time for himself." Mirajane said

'Where in the world is he?! He's been gone all day!' Lucy thought

"Lucy!" shouted Gray

"What?!"

"Dont you remember anything?" he asked

"Remember what?!"

"Today."

"What about today?!" Lucy was getting iritated asking questions.

"Today. This day. Your birthday."

Lucy suddenly looked at him.

"What?!" her birthday?!

"Today. Early this morning, Natsu told me today was your birthday. He was thinking of getting a cake for you."

Lucy suddenly rememberd what happened to them earlier. When she landed on him when she was fighting with Levy. When she got up and looked at Natsu, there was something behind him.

"He was getting me... A cake?" Lucy said, stuttering

"He said, a strawberry shortcake, I think. But I thought he already gave it to you. Didnt he gave anything to you?"

Maybe it was the one that I wrecked. When i landed on him. She thought

Lucy suddenly went out of the guild.

"Lucy!" shouted Gray

"Where do you think she's going?" Mirajane asked

"Dont know."

Lucy was looking everywhere for Natsu

"Natsu! Natsu! Where are you! Natsuuuu!"

In the forest... for the last time...

"Ouch..." Natsu muttered

"Where... I'm back!" he looked around and saw his car

"I'm finally back." he rested under the tree.

"NATSU!" he heard someone shouted

"NATSU!"

"Lucy?"

Coming in the forest was Lucy Ashley

"Natsu!" she suddenly hugged him in full force.

"L-lucy. I-i c-c-cant b-breath." he said between their hug

"You!" Lucy suddenly kicked Natsu which he fly in the air.

"Idiot! Stupid! Dammit, why did you leave me?!" Lucy shouted. Tears suddenly came out of her eyes.

Natsu suddenly landed in the ground

"Ouch." Natsu got up and walk to her.

"Ouch-I-i mean, what's the problem Lucy?" he asked. He didnt want to get to see the bad side of her again.

"What's the problem? Did anything happen?" he asked

Lucy looked straight to Natsu's eyes. He was smiling at her 'his cute smile' she thought.

"What's wrong?"

Lucy suddenly wrapped her arms to him and laid a long kiss to his lips.

Natsu suddenly froze of what she did, but after he got used to the feeling, he put his arms around hers and deepened the kiss.

They both closed their eyes and let their lips do as they like.

Lucy backed a little and saw Natsu's face.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I-I-I dont what's gotten into me! I-its, I-" Lucy was cut off when she felt a pair lips landed on hers.

Natsu dont know what happened to him to make him kiss her again. He just felt something when kissing her.

When both of them stopped to breath, they suddenly just looked into each others eyes. Lucy's arms was still wrapped around him. She suddenly blushed three shades of red and took it of. Natsu's eyes was suddenly blocked with his bangs and hugged her tighter.

"Natsu..."

"Lucy, I love you okay?"

Lucy blushed harder than before. Natsu's grip was much more tighter, not letting her go.

"I like you. I didnt realize it until today. Since I left, you were the only one in my mind. I dont know what-"

"Arigatou." Natsu stared at Lucy

"Arigatou. For the gift."

"Gift?"he remembered the cake that he was supposed to give her

"I'm sorry I didnt give you anything this year. Its that-" Natsu didnt finish his sentence when Lucy gave him a small kiss.

"You. This is the best gift I had in years."

Lucy wrapped her arms and rested her head in his shoulder.

"Happy birthday." he whispered

Next day...

"Minna(everyone), look at the love birds over there!"

Everyone suddenly gazed at Natsu and Lucy who were talking and laughing.

"Natsu's a man now!"

"Go Natsu!"

Everyone started shouting about the new couple.

Lucy wrapped her hands to Natsu's arms

"So what?!" she said

Everyone started jumping and clapping their hands for Natsu.

"HAAAA!" Droy was flying towards Natsu to attack him.

Natsu just blocked him using his arms.

Everyone was shocked. Everytime Droy was attacking Natsu, he would just ran and cry, but now.

"Great kick Droy." Natsu said

Lucy was still shocked for the defense he made.

"Well, well. Natsu grown to be a man eh. Lets see what you've got."

Every man in the guild started walking up to Natsu.

"O-oy! W-whats the m-matter?" he asked

Natsu noticed Lucy was gone. She was with Levy and the others

"Go Natsu!" she shouted

"L-Lucy!"

"Show us what you've got."

Everyone suddenly chased Natsu out of the guild.

"He maybe a man now but never will he change." Lucy muttered

-FIN-


End file.
